Taking Care of the Twins
by Petti Fru Fru
Summary: Previosly Known as Don't Judge a Book By its Cover. Adventures of how couples end up being together all because of Annabeth and Percy's twins. Up Next Thalico!
1. Pothena

_**OK, I decided that I will make this story a one-shot and if a lot of people like I might make a sequel featuring Thalia and Nico.**_

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I wouldn't like to because I would have a mob of fans after me for ending the Mark of Athena like that.**_

**Annabeth**

"Hey, Annabeth, wait up," said Peter, as he tried to catch up with me, I was in a hurry Aphrodite wanted me to speak to her urgently.

"Can you check these for me?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Sure," I responded.

I stared at the blue prints of Hermes' temple, "It's all wrong," I admitted to my newly hired assistant, his hopeful expression vanished.

"The temple can't be that small, Hermes would be mad," I explained to him. Peter just scoffed and walked away.

I sighed, demigods these days were getting softer and softer. As I reached Aphrodite's palace, one of the few that weren't damaged in the war, the door opened and there stood Aphrodite wearing skinny jeans and a loose tank top that said "FBI" and below that said," Find Boys Immediately." She smiled as she saw me and asked me to come in. Slowly and warily I walked in.

"Annabeth, welcome, please take a seat," she requested politely, so I did. She clapped her hands and two cups of tea appeared as well some delicious biscuits.

We sat there in an awkward silence when she said," Annabeth, I know."

I dropped my biscuit," What?" I asked, shocked.

Aphrodite laughed," Oh, honey, you really can't believe I wouldn't find out,"

I wrapped my hands around my soon-to-be swollen belly.

"Have you told Percy yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't had any time with him alone, I'm really busy with taking care of the twins and work," I explained.

"Well," she clapped startling me," This Friday, you're telling him; I'm giving you the afternoon off."

"But, what about the twins?" I asked.

"I got it covered," she said simply. And I was afraid to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening/**

**No One POV**

"PERCY, HURRY UP WERE GONNA BE LATE", shouted Annabeth from the stairs. Aphrodite had made reservations at the most expensive restaurant in town.

The twins were currently playing _Playground_ on their Wii, oblivious to everything that was going on.

_DING!_

Annabeth opened the door, and there stood a woman with piercing grey eyes, wearing faded jeans with a thin black belt, a white v shirt and a sweater like jacket.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I came to babysit the twins," Athena explained, confused, "Aphrodite told me that you wanted me to come take care of them for the night, remember?"

"Oh, yes", she lied," thank you for coming."

"It was no problem, dear."

Percy came down the stairs, wearing a dark blue, almost black tux and an ocean blue tie,

"Hey, Annabeth, who's taking care of th-", Percy stopped mid stride as he saw who was at the door, he bowed,

"Lady Athena, what a pleasure having you here," he said, panicking.

"Percy, my mom is going to take care of the twins," Annabeth told him.

"Tha- that's great," spoke Percy with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, what are you waiting for you're going to be late," she exclaimed.

And with that Percy and Annabeth left to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Athena <strong>

I watched as my daughter and the sea spawn left. Our relationship had improved throughout the years, but he was still Poseidon's son.

I looked over to the twins, they seemed to have gotten bored playing Wii. I went over to the white leather couch and sat down next to them, "Hello Dylan, Sophie"

"Hey, Grandma Athena", they replied sullenly, at the same time.

"Why are you so somber?"

Sophie tilted her head in confusion, but seconds later she had an expression of enlightenment.

"We're bored," responded Dylan, he seemed to have inherited his father's hair and eyes, unlike his sister who had taken Annabeth's complexion.

"Well, why don't we-"

Athena was cut off by the door bell ringing.

She stood up and answered the door, there stood Poseidon wearing a dark blue v-shirt, skinny jeans and black converse, Athena tried not stare. Poseidon noticed this and coughed, Athena snapped out of it,

"Poseidon! What are you doing here?"

"I came to take care of the twins, what are you doing here?" he said matter of factly.

"No, I came here to babysit the twins," I hissed.

He smirked, amused," No, I did."

I sighed," Who told you to come take care of them?"

"Aphrodite," his response was immediate.

I soon came up with a conclusion,

"She set us up,"

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked perplexed.

"It means what it means, Kelp Head, Aphrodite set us up to watch the twins, probably to make 'Pothena'," she said 'Pothena' with disgust," happen."

"Then, we'll have to ruin her plan, I pick Dylan," he said hurriedly.

"Pick Dylan for what?" I asked.

"We will separately take care of the twins, I pick Dylan, and you can have Sophie" he said, as he grabbed Dylan and flashed out.

"POSEIDON," I shouted to nobody **(not that nobody)**.

I sighed as I sat down next to Sophie," So, what do you want to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>At the restaurant <strong>

**Percy Pov**

Percy was mad, they had been waiting half an hour to get seated, as he mentally grumbled, a bell rang and the waiter said,

" Jackson, table for two,"

Percy glanced at Annabeth as if to make sure it was them, Annabeth nodded, and h she and him walked up to the waiter,  
>"That's us," he said stiffly as he noticed he was checking Annabeth out.<p>

"Of course, come along sir," he said smiling flirtingly at Annabeth.

Percy growled, this would be long night.

* * *

><p><strong>With Poseidon<strong>

To be honest, Poseidon thought it would be fun, kinda like hanging out with a younger Percy, something he had missed out on. Now he realized he might have chosen the wrong kid.

When Poseidon asked where he wanted to go, Dylan responded with one word,

"Library"

Needless to say Poseidon's mood dampened; ever since his divorce with Amphitrite he had been down, drowning his sorrows in alcohol, that's why he jumped at the chance of babysitting the twins.

He sat there at the library musing to himself, he forgot about Dylan.

Dylan.

Poseidon's heart nearly stopped, he lost him.

I started to panic, and Percy, Annabeth, and Athena would kill me if I lost him.

I got on top of a table and screamed," DYLAN WERE ARE YOU!" everybody just stared at me until they shushed me.

I ran around looking for him and in occasions screaming his name, while I was in the fiction section I accidentally tripped and the shelves tumbled. I then noticed a fire starting to take place, after the accident I was told that it was caused because the shelves fell on a man that was lighting up his cigarette. After a few minutes the fire had spread and the whole library was on fire. I used my awesome water powers to make the fire go away and after some minutes I succeeded. As soon as the fire was off everybody left I was there alone and then remembered Dylan. At that same time Dylan got out the bathroom and screamed,

"Grandpa! What did you do? Because of you I'll get banned from the library!" and then started crying. Gods, kids these days.

I stood up to go comfort him and said,

"We could go somewhere else maybe an amusement park?" in a hopeful tone.

"Sure," he responded," I got nothing else to lose."

"Except being banned from there," I said.

And smiled when he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>With Athena<strong>

Turns out, the oh so great wisdom goddess didn't know how to play Wii.

Not so soon after Poseidon and Dylan left, Sophie ran to her room and pulled out _Mortal Kombat_ from under the bed.

"Uncle Nico got it for me", she explained," Dylan gets scared easily and mom and dad don't know about it so I don't play it very much."

I frowned, Combat was spelled incorrectly.

Sophie took out the _Playground _disk and inserted the Mortal Kombat one in.

Then she tried explaining me the controls,

"Sophie, I am the goddess of wisdom, I know how to disarm a computer and fix it again under 20 minutes, this," I motioned the remote," is nothing compared to what I can do."

"Ok, grandma, then you'll be able to win every single one of the battles we have", she said.

"Of course," I said pride fully and we started playing.

And this is how we got here.

The first battle, I didn't know how the controllers worked so I lost, but by the third game I got the hang of it.

Didn't mean I still won.

After what seemed like an hour I finally won, so I threw the control and did a victory dance.

"Wooooo!"

"You see, I won, you lost" I exclaimed.

Sophie rolled her eyes," Yay! You beat a seven year old, what an accomplishment for the goddess of wisdom," she said dryly.

"Whatever," I sniffed, "let's play again."

"Um, grandma," Sophie asked.

"Yes."

"You threw the control at the T.V, its kinda broken now."

"Oh, okay"

We sat in an uncomfortable silence, until,

"Let's eat, I'm hungry."

I noticed I was hungry too, so I decided to call the pizza parlor. Half an hour later, the door bell rang, again.

The pizza boy stood there dripping wet, I hadn't realized it was raining, and then a water balloon dropped on his head. I whipped my head around, Sophie wasn't there, and I looked up. Sophie waved at me.

I grabbed the pizza box and slammed the door shut, cries of protest could be heard from outside.

"Sophie, dinner's here," I said and in less than I could blink Sophie was there wolfing down the pizza. I grabbed a slice and took a bite,

"Yuck,"

Sophie stopped eating stared at me. I stared back at her.

"You don't like pizza," it was a statement, not a question. She still felt an urge to reply,

"Yes,"

Sophie shook her head and resumed eating.

All of a sudden, Sophie stood up and went to the kitchen,

"I'm getting a Red bull," she said," want one?"

"Sure"

And with that she came back with two six packs of Red bull. She handed me one and opened one for her, we stared at the broken T.V for a while and then we realized the pizza boy was still outside.

"You should probably pay him," said Sophie.

I grabbed some money from the jar in the kitchen counter opened the door (Hey, I only have drachmas), and threw $ 18 in coins to the boy and slammed the door again, but this time I heard a cry of pain, I think I broke his nose.

"Sorry," I shouted while walking down the hall to the living room. When I got there I was greeted with the sight of 9 empty bottles of Red bull.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>At the restaurant<strong>

Though they had finally gotten seated, they food was taking forever to come, that stupid waiter kept on flirting with Annabeth, a child in the next table was throwing food at him, and did he mention the waiter was flirting with _his_ Annabeth.

Finally the food arrived, it was a weird looking dish, due to the fact that Aphrodite hadn't bothered to check if the restaurant didn't serve sea food, and that was the only thing on the menu that didn't have the word fish or shrimp in it.

Percy poked the green goo, he could have sworn it moved.

"-call me if you need anything else," finished the waiter.

Percy had it, so as always he did the unreasonable. He stood up and fisted the man. The whole restaurant gasped.

Then he realized it was Apollo.

* * *

><p><strong>With Poseidon<strong>

We went to Universal Studios! And Islands of Adventure

The first ride we went to was Poseidon's Fury, obviously, I was thrilled that I had a ride named after me; I couldn't wait to go brag at Olympus.

**After ride**

It was awesome; I loved my trident so I took a picture of it.

We were deciding where to go next when my phone rang. It was Percy.

I answered, "Hello".

"Dad, you might be getting a phone call from Zeus," he said and hung up. I stared at my phone, and slowly put it away.

We exited the park and were watching a movie when my phone rang again. Everybody shushed me. Jeez. What is it with people shushing me today?

That's weird I realized, I turned my phone off except from godly phone calls. Panicked I answered and got out leaving Dylan alone for a few minutes.

"Hello", I said.

"Poseidon, where are yo- AHHH-Sophie RELAX!' I heard.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I might have given Sophie a couple of cans of Red bull," she said sheepishly.

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted, "Gods go hyper with two cans, do you know what it can do to her."

"I hadn't thought about that." She whispered into the phone.

I sighed," It's not your fault; gods mainly eat only ambrosia and nectar, I only know because I tried it myself, I'll be home in twenty minutes."

And with that I hung up.

I walked back in and couldn't find Dylan.

I checked in the bathroom and in every row. He wasn't there.

Breathe Poseidon breathe, I told myself as I looked for him.

I looked up at the screen, there was a shadow there, it was small, not big like the guy who runs the projector, then I saw the projector guy reach over the shadow and start choking him.

"STOP THE FILM!" I yelled," THAT MAN IS TRYING TO KILL MY GRA-NEPHEW!"

I almost slipped saying grandson, in this form I could barely pass of as a father, let alone a grandpa.

The movie stopped and I ran to the projector.

I kicked the door and found Dylan making shadows with his hands. When he saw me froze.

I could hear the manager coming up so I grabbed him and flashed us home.

* * *

><p><strong>At the house<strong>

Faucets were exploding, the tub was over flowing and the living room was shaking, making things on shelves and tables fall.

Sophie was making, people with water and making them dance, the fish tank had exploded leaving me dripping wet. I tried to go to the water system but every time I got near it there was a small tsunami that threw me back to the living room.

I was starting to give up when there was a flash of light and there stood Poseidon and Dylan with popcorn in their hair.

Their eyes widened and jaws dropped when the saw the living room. Poseidon offered me his hand to stand up. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. As soon as he touched me I became dry.

And with that we headed to the kitchen, to stop Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>At the restaurant <strong>

Five thousand apologies later, Apollo had already forgiven him and healed his black eye. After paying the check, which really wasn't fair since the food wasn't even good. Percy grabbed Annabeth and walked out.

Soon they were in Central Park, laughing.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain, I can't believe you did that," Annabeth exclaimed," If you weren't the savior of Olympus you would have been incinerated."

Annabeth hugged him.

"Well old habits die hard, Wise Girl."

Annabeth kissed him.

"Percy, I have to tell you something," Annabeth whispered from his chest.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

Those words brought Percy extreme joy; he picked her up and twirled her,

"I'm gonna be a dad again," he exclaimed joyfully,"Annabeth that's great news."

He looked at her pure love in his eyes," I love you,"

"I love you too, Percy," replied Annabeth.

"Let's go home now."

* * *

><p><strong>At the house<strong>

When they finally made it to the kitchen, Dylan threw himself on top of Sophie.

Both their eyes were glowing a mixture of blue and grey.

"Stop it," yelled Dylan at his sister.

"I can't," she cried as another small but powerful wave hit them.

"Try, "begged Dylan as he hugged her tighter, he reached into her mind and made her pass out.

Dylan caught her. And then Poseidon caught them both.

Athena laid them on the couch as Poseidon started to fix the faucets and return the fishes to their tanks.

Athena fixed the T.V and made hot ambrosia.

After everything was dry and working she gave Poseidon the cup of hot ambrosia.

They both laid on the couch, after finishing their drinks Athena looked at Poseidon,

"Thank you," she said.

"What for?" asked Poseidon.

"For coming, you could have left me to deal this on my own and I would get the blame," she explained.

"You're welcome."

Athena leaned a bit and their lips brushed.

Both Athena and Poseidon blushed, then they put their empty cups down and Athena crashed her lips to his.

After they both got their breathing under control, Athena laid on his chest and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy <strong>

I got home as the happiest man in the world, I noticed there was some red stuff on my door, it looked like blood, I just shrugged it off and went inside.

I wasn't shocked when I saw my kids cuddling with each other, but I certainly was when I saw Athena cuddling with my dad.

I looked at Annabeth; she looks as shocked as I.

We took the kids to their rooms and by the time we were back in the living room both gods were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning <strong>

"SOPHIE BIANCA JACKSON!" yelled Annabeth," WHY ON EARTH IS THERE A MORTAL KOMBAT CD IN THE WII!"

"IT WAS UNCLE NICO, MOMMY" yelled Sophie.

**Well there you go, sorry for keeping you waiting but this is 11 pages in Microsoft, as I said, if I get enough reviews I might make a sequel, please check out my fictionpress account.**

**Bye.**

**SOD**


	2. Thalico Part 1

**Percy POV**

Percy was freaking out. The reason, well the baby was going to be born in less than a week. He had tried to ignore the inevitable, but that only made Annabeth moodier. He also needed to find someone to take care of the twins. Problem was nobody would, considering what happened with Athena and Poseidon. He considered asking them but then realized gods were like teenagers, very hormonal so that was a big no-no.

He walked over to the kitchen, and heard Annabeth on the phone.

"Yeah, I hate being pregnant but at least I'll be worth it when the baby comes out, Percy and I decided that we want it to be a surprise. Kind of like the twins, but this time the doctor told us its only one baby, thank the gods for that."

Percy was about to walk out with his chocolate pudding when he heard the best news in 9 long months.

"I don't know who is gonna watch the twins, I'm sure Percy already has it covered with Thalia or Nico. Yeah, he can babysit again as long as he doesn't bring any violent videogames."

Percy threw his half eaten pudding as he raced to the other phone.

He quickly called Nico's number, he picked up at the second ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Nico, my dear cousin, the one that helped me save Olympus,"

**(OK from now on there will be some swearing, but only because its Nico and Thalia and well you know)**

"Cut the crap Percy what do you want?"

"Why my dear cousin must you assume that I want something."

"Because I know you."

"Alright jeesh, I was sorta wondering if you could babysit the twins on Friday, cause you know its Annabeth due date."

"Sorry Perce I can't I have a dinner with my father that night, can't really miss it."

"It's ok I understand, you can show up whenever if the dinner goes wrong maybe you can help the unfortunate soul that will take care of the twins instead, Ghost Boy."

"Who are you gonna call?"

"I don't know yet. Bye"

"Bye Percy"

Well, that settles it, I will have to call Thalia.

He went out to the yard and by the pool where the sun was very bright he created a rainbow.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, Accept my offering, Thalia, um wherever she is."

Then there was Thalia.

"Thalia hey"

"Oh shit! Oh it's you. You scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry"

"So what do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you could come over and watch the twins this Friday."  
>"Yeah ok."<p>

"Really?"

"Yeah, I need some vacations and I really want to see my niece and nephew, I'm just gonna have to tell Chiron."

"Aright see you Friday."

He put the phone down, but in less than a minute it rang again.

"Hello"

"Hey Percy"

"Didn't we just talk?"

"Yeah, about that…my dad bailed on me so I'll gladly take care of the twins. You're welcome. Bye."

Percy stared at the phone.

Oh no, he thought, what am I gonna do now, Thalia is excited about watching the twins but Nico is really upset. Oh well they're just gonna have to figure it out on their own. Besides what's the worst thing that could happen?

**Annabeth's Due Date**

"Ok kids give mommy a hug before she goes to the hospital," Annabeth said in the voice reserved only for her babies.

The twins launched themselves into a hug with their mom.

Percy helped Annabeth off the couch and walked her to the door.

"Percy I'm pregnant not an invalid, I can walk."

Percy wasn't going to give her a smart comeback,

"You waddle."

Oops.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing honey," he stammered.

"That's what I thought, now get in the car."

"Yes honey."

Both twins giggled at their parents antics.

When they finally got to the door Annabeth turned to him and asked,

"Who's taking care of the twins?"

"Um," so far Percy had managed to avoid the topic the whole week and know he didn't have any words to explain.

Meeting Annabeth's expectant gaze he was about to confess when they heard bantering coming from the other side of the door.

Percy opened the door and there stood Nico and Thalia arguing like an old married couple.

They quit their arguing not when they saw Percy but when they saw Annabeth they both grew quiet.

Percy turned to Annabeth and said,

"Thalia and Nico are taking care of them."

Then quickly took her to the car and they sped away not wanting to face the wrath of two children of the big three.

**Ok this is the first part out of two, maybe three and then we can decide if we want another couple.**


End file.
